


Power in Beauty.

by BeyondtheWords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondtheWords/pseuds/BeyondtheWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you back?" He growled, once blue now red eyes glaring into my soul.</p>
<p>I slumped against the wall then looked back into his eyes, they reverted back to their original green state.</p>
<p>"I thought I was just passing thought, but truth is, you need me."</p>
<p>He growled loudly then slammed his hand on the wall beside my head.</p>
<p>"I don't need anyone, especially not you, you make me weak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power in Beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I am not Jeff Davis therefore I do NOT own teen wolf or any of the characters mention in this story other than Liza. A true misfortune. Also this is my first story on this website, go easy on me please.
> 
> Liza: (Lie - Za) The lily flower.

The colorful fall leaves in beacon hills crunched under the pressure of my boots. The wooded area was full of life, at least to those who could hear it. Everything seemed to be the seem the same here. I stopped at the 'no trespassing' sign, a small smile found its way to my face as I ran my hand against the old rusted chain.

"Rules are meant to be broken." 

I hopped over the chain then trotted up to a rather familiar home. Or at least I thought it'd be familiar. Caution tape surrounded the empty home. I slumped against a tree with furrowed brows. Last I'd heard Derek had came back to Beacon Hills and was inhabiting the charred house, he was a fugitive after being framed for the murder of his sister, and he'd killed his uncle Peter Hale to gain status as alpha.  
Derek Hale was surely not in this house, he hadn't been for awhile.

"Sheriff Stilinski, we've searched all throughout the entire house and there are no signs of Hale."

The sheriff sighed then told the rest of the men to go back to the station.

'Why do I smell a wolf. . . ?'

The leaves crunched behind me and I tensed.

"Whoa um who are you?"

I turned to see two young boys staring at me, one had a confused expression. . the other was just as tense as I.

"The names Liza, and you are?"

"I'm Stiles, and uh this is Scott." He stuttered out.

"Can you boys tell me something?"

I leaned against the tree again.

"Yes! Uh yeah, anything you want."

Scott rolled his eyes and looked behind me to Derek's house.

' Why would they be anywhere near this house, and why does he keep looking at it. . . Is he the one who changed him?'

"Do you know where Derek Hale is? He's an old friend of mine."

That got Scott's attention. The two boys gaped at each other, searching for the right words to say. 

"Did he change you?" I inquired, turning my attention to Scott.

Just the thought of Derek cursing some young boy made my pressure rise in anger. Not everyone thought of this as a gift, I sure as hell didn't.

"No, Peter did."

'That bastard. . .'

I held back a growl that tried to fight its way up my throat. My eyes flashed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're an alpha! But you're so cute and you look so. . . sociable." Stiles yelled in a hushed voice.

I took a deep breath and stomped to my car, but of course they trailed behind like puppies. I sighed then turned around.

"Look, I really don't need anymore surprising news coming from kids I don't know. Please just take me to Derek."

The two boys looked at each other.

"Okay."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"An abandoned subway, how cryptic can you get." I mumbled sarcastically.

I warned the boys to stay outside, but I knew they wouldn't listen. Hell, neither would I if a stranger asked to see cold, dark Derek and said they were 'friends'. I was his friend, until Kate came along. . .

Finally I reached the end of the staircase. There stood Derek with some his pack, or lack thereof considering there was a lone boy left, the boys told me they had outsmarted them multiple times, but now all peace was restored between them.

"Hello."

Derek's head shot in my direction, immediately he stormed towards me fuming.

What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Standing calmly." I replied sarcastically.

The young boy sat back and watched in awe as I stared into Derek's eyes calmly. I'd had him snap on me multiple times, this was nothing.

"Why are you back?!" He growled, once blue now red eyes glaring into my soul.

I slumped against the wall then looked back into his eyes, they reverted back to their original green state.

"I thought I was just passing though, but truth is, you need me."

He growled loudly then slammed his hand on the wall beside my head.

"I don't need anyone, especially not you, you make me weak." he voice wavered at the end.

I grabbed his chin and pulled his face up.

"Not everyone's out there to hurt you, Derek."


End file.
